Technical Field
Preferred embodiments relate to a vehicle seat.
Related Art
JPA No. 2012-035811 discloses a vehicle seat. In this vehicle seat, a seat back spring is structured by a back panel portion fabricated of resin. A support face at a seat back board that supports a vehicle occupant is structured by the back panel portion. That is, in JPA No. 2012-035811, the seat back spring that assures cushioning of the seat back and the seat back board that supports the vehicle occupant are structured integrally, which enables a reduction in thickness of the vehicle seat.